Harlow Riddle
Harlow Syria Riddle was born June 17, 2064 in Damascus, Syria. She is the third child of seven born to Hollis and Zion Riddle. Harlow is also the first girl. Harlow is the first and only person in her family to have gotten her Hogwarts letter, and the little Riddle was sorted into Slytherin. Early Life Harlow was born on the day of her cousin, Amarie's wedding in Syria. And that is why her middle name is Syria. It was a very exciting day. And ever since her uncle, Amerie's father, has given her special gifts on her birthday. One year it was a goblin made tiara. Another year it was a small island off the coast of Fiji. Harlow was born into a happy home with two older brothers Adrian and Carmelo to contend with. Even as a baby her brothers loved to tease and rile up the little Harlow. She is three years younger than Adrian and a year younger than Carmelo. She was a sweet child, never fussy. And always up for a great cuddle and snack. Even as a baby she loved the written word. The quickest way to excite the baby Harlow was to read her Canterbury Tales or Bettle the Bard. Harlow and her mother formed an instant and unshakable bond, as she was the first daughter after two rambuncous boys. On her first birthday she won the Witch Weekly's Cutest Baby contest and was awarded a year long modeling contract. One her second birthday Harlow saw the home birth of her brother Omari and nine months after him Bryce burst into the world. Her first sister, Persia, was born five years after Bryce and baby Cuba was two years after her. The family settled in Surry, England. Her father's sister Egypt owned a large estate of 50 arches and she gave Hollis half the land to build thenir family home. Harlow grew up in style and surrounded by wealth and power. Her father, Hollis is the vice president of the Riddle Trust. The Riddle trust was created by Hollis' great-grandfather. With a investment of 25 galleons the Riddle Trust was the failsafe for the family. To ensure the family would never fall prey to enslavement again. Now the Riddle Trust comprises the entire wealth of the Riddle Family. Which includes muggle oil holdings, profite shares of all the companies owned and operated by members of the Riddle family, several banks around Africa, diamond mines, magical animal preserves and resevations and various other enterprises. The charter of the Riddle Trust is held together with a magical enchantment that requires each Riddle family member, born and married into the family to sign it to keep the document "alive" and the family together. The document is enchanted to reject the signatures of those married to a Riddle member who's married into the family simply for money or power. The enchantment is old and very powerful. Thankfully no one has ever been rejected. Its a private ceremony. Followed by a week of celebration. Harlow's mother worked is the vice president for marketing for the Riddle Broom and Carpet Company. The family grew up in a spacious home taking vacations whenever the mood struck. Before Harlow could walk to she had almost all of the seven wonders of the world. Her favorite being Victoria Falls. She went to a muggle daycare center and enjoyed it immensly. So she was surrounded by brothers and sisters and it was hard for her to get alone time. And the budding writer was just coming into her own craft. She started out making short stories about bed and snacktime. She hated bedtime. And soon her stories grew longer and more elaborate. She sold her first story when she was nine years old. And she sold her first chapter book when she was ten. The young Harlow went on a small book tour of the United Kingdom and France. Personality and Traits Harlow is all girl. She is very prim and proper always greeting new friends and people with a little curtsy. Harlow tires hard to hide her age and to act older, but sometimes her age just shines through. And thats what makes her sweet as apple pie. Harlow is a very dramatic person. She is a writer after all. Colors are simply black and white for her. A blue is the sparkling shade of the Caspian Sea. Red is the glistening sheen of polished rubies. She puts her passion down on paper and she comes alive when she is writing. Most of her time is spent either reading or writing, sometimes to the deteriment of other things. She lives in a fantasy world and sometimes she has a rude awakening when rel life doesn't match the fantasy world she had created in her head. She is a supreme lover of literature. Her favorite books are Lord of the Rings and Oliver Twist. She named her familiar a cat, Legalos. After her favorite character in Lord of the Rings. Harlow loves fantasy books and adventrure books. If she had been born in anothr century, she would have been a princess locked away in a ivory tower waiting for her true love's kiss. Apperance Harlow is a tiny little thing. Smaller than other children her age. She only stands at 4 feet tall. Her long dark brown hair is tightly curled making it hard to see that her hair actually trails down her back. Her light brown eyes are round and always bright and alert. Her eyes are framed by long eyelashes that sweep the tops of her cheeks. Her light brown skin is flawless and as smooth as the day she was born. Her personal style is inspired by old Hollywood of the 1940s and 1950s. Which she got from her father, who is a fan of the roaring twenties. She likes to look timeless and not flashy or trendy. Her favorite color is white and all of clothing is white or a shade of white. However her favorite article of clothing is a pale pink slip dress and apair of pink strappy sandels. The color just looks really good against her skin. She always leaves the house dressed impeccably. Small pieces of jewerly. She loves dangly earrings and has a large collection. And a Tiffany heart necklace is all that she wears. She has a sense of old world style, opting to wear on dresses or skirts. Harlow wold never be caught dead in a pair of jeans or pants. The Hogwarts Years Year One Harlow was sorted into Slytherin. A house she was familier with through the stories told by her Greenwood cousins. She quickly went on to make friends her favorite being an older Slytherin half blood, Kennedy Escalante. Coming from a family of famous and accomplished quidditch players the young Riddle took to the skies and went to the quidditch tryouts. Lola Jones saw potential in Riddle and put her on the team as a chaser for Slytherin. Year Two Year Three Year Four Year Five Year Six Year Seven. To be filled in as the years go by.... Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Quidditch Category:Yearbook Category:Class of 2082 Category:Alumni